Mr. C F
He joined GoAnimate in May 2015. As of now, he is the nonsider on July 15, 2015. His secret trick is somewhat clever than VGCPs as he became hostile to it after it became controversial after 3 years. Technically, he may be part of NODD, ATPNG, AUTTP, AVGCP, AEDCP, AWAN or so. His favorite pet/toy is a stuffed Toy Panda. Mister CF (Codenamed Skylanders Transformers Yes Grand Chase Strawberry Shortcake No) is a neither a bad nor good but Normal User from the Philippines. He is best known for making good characters with good users such as Alex Kimble or good characters such as Tina and Diesel O'Neil. However he stays away from baby shows and he is a fan of Major Baseball anime. Not only that, he is also a fan of Adventure Time, Blood Plus+, Naruto, Dragonball, Evangelion, Cowboy Bepop Lunar game series. He is best known to make videos of Grand Chase along with Skylanders.Recently, he made Skylanders characters inspired by L Ryan and SouthParkSatanFan2015 VGCP ( and Grand Chase characters inspired by GCSV. His favorite childhood cartoons are Thomas and Tank Engine and older Transformers and Astro Boy literally. He may become more hostile to VGCPs as they turned bad 3 years later from 2012-2015. He has a secret; He likes to upload his videos without rating or comments as he doesn't want to get sensitive to it so he wants to keep it secure. However, if he has GoPublish account for 3 months or 1 year, he will make even longer behavior chart if he has 180+ characters IF he has GoPublish. Alignment: Lawful Good and Chaotic Good... He made a video with a cameo of Good Users (noticeably Alex Kimble) which will defend him from bad users. He made his inspiration of making Alex Kimble as a cameo in videos in G.A.4.S. on Youtube... He also made rainbow cards for good characters he liked. Likes And Dislikes Automobiles (sporty cars), Oggy And The Cockroaches, Spongebob, Transformers, Family Guy, The Simpsons, Being Irate and Casual Gamer, fanatic of Skylanders (huge fan), fanatic of Team Fortress Series, fanatic of League Of Legends, Castlevania, Diablo, Diablo GMods, Cars, Being quiet at school, Cool Stuff (like cool guys or Turians or Protoss or muscled anime men lol), Starcraft, Skyrim, Mass Effect, Hot Stuff (white haired anime girls with long white hair and red eyes), RPGs such as Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars, Warcraft, Lunar, cats that are cute and beautiful whom they know him, Cute Creatures like cats and stuffed toys and live Giant Pandas (stuffed toys and live ones, some on toons), TTTE (his favorite childhood), Pink t-shirt (real mean wear it), Anime (Bllod Plus, Elfen Lied, Naruto, Last Exile, Bleach, Naruto, Space Dandy, Heroman, Major, Dragonball, Inuyasha) Doesn't Care/Loses interest: Evil Strawberry Shortcake and friends, Strawberry Kiwi and friends, Strawberry Apple and friends, Mint Chocolate and friends (because he may bother with them rather than be hostile with them unless his situation worsens) Dislikes: Crappy shows and games, Bad Stuff, Getting annoyed, VGCPs that turn to dark side to make butthurt complaints, UTTPs, bad users making videos out of him, Hardcore permadeaths in Diablo games (because he will be frustrated), Youtube/GoAnimate Wars (for those whose bad or good users are making videos out of each other), Mean comments, Having trouble in school, Guardians Of Smash Universe, Sacred Sacred Heroes. Neutral with/ Alvin Hung, Nicolas as they are admins of GoAnimate, MLP characters, VGCPs (because he was once a VGCP) Friends And Enemies/Foes Friends: Olaf/Brolaf from League Of Legends, Kerrigan and Zeratul from Starcraft, Jeanne from Bayonetta, Garrus from Mass Effect, Snap Shot along with Skylanders Heroes from Skylanders, Argenta from Dragon's Nest, Lucia from Lunar 2, Optimus Prime from Transformers, Angry Birds characters, Super Mario, Captain Falcon,Tyrael and Female Crusader from Diablo 3, Captain Phoebus from Hunchback Notre Dame, L Ryan, African Vulture, Alex Kimble, Julian Song AVGCP (Harejules), African Vulture, MrTyesVideos, Snap Shot Enemies: Luca Blight from Suikoden, Judge Claude Frollo from Disney's Hunchback Of The Notre Dame, Bad Users, Opinion Disrespectors. Hobbies: Making animations in GoAnimate, Drawing in Photoshop or in traditional art, Playing online games and Diablo 2, playing PSP, playing stuffed toy panda, Reading books that are interested THE BEST THING EVER IN HIS OPINION * Team Fortress + The Heavy Weapons Guy (1st rank) * Transformers (2nd rank) * Skylanders (3nd rank) * Star Wars (4th rank) The Characters in his videos Grand Chase characters Skylanders Team Fortress Caillou (minor) Strawberry ShortCaillou (coming soon) Strawberry Shortcake Shimmer and Shine Transformers Category:Good Users Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Heroes Category:Anti troublemakers Category:People with Autism Category:Skylanders Fans Category:1989 Births Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Adult Category:Inactive Youtube Users Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:UTTP enemies Category:Warriors Category:People who act like Autobots Category:Neutral users Category:Enemies of Grand Chase Category:Awesome Users Category:Call Of Duty Fans Category:Adult Show Fan Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:Lawful Good Category:Autistic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Nice people Category:Cool People Category:Users with autism Category:Anime Fans Category:Dragonball Z fans Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Friends of Igor the Mii Category:Friends of the Sacred Sacred Heroes Category:Alex Kimble Fans Category:Protagonists Category:Nonsiders Category:2015 GoAnimate Debuts Category:Former VGCP Members Category:Users who are sensitive to mean people Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Users Category:Asian Users Category:Sometimes VGCP Enemies Category:Peaceful users Category:Team Fortress Fans Category:Transformers Fan Category:Transformers Fans Category:Thomas the tank engine fans Category:Thomas And friends Fans Category:Protected Pages Category:Car Fanatics Category:Tigrus879's Allies Category:Colorful Users Category:Colorful users Category:VGCP Enemies Category:WilliamWill2343's Allies Category:Illuminati members Category:Notsmirks' army Category:Sega Fans Category:Nintendo Fans Category:Characters voiced by Paul Category:Characters voiced by Zack Category:Characters Voiced By David Category:Characters voiced by Evil Genius Category:DC03's Goodies